Morning Shave
by Maisy13
Summary: Sara helps Grissom out. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grissom or Sara, that honor belongs to Anthony Zuiker, and CBS. If I did own them, you'd see more of this.

**A/n:** This is a preemptive fic. Just in case we don't get a certain scene this week. Written pretty quickly, so if you see any typos let me know. Please review. My WIP might be a day late this week.

* * *

**Morning Shave**

Sara slowly opened her eyes and turned to snuggle up to Gil, only to find an empty pillow. Yawning, she lifted her head and looked around the room. She listened, and heard the shower running. Throwing back the covers, she slid out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, she watched his silhouette through the frosted glass, as he washed his hair. The sound of the water hitting the shower walls was the only sound. Gliding silently over to the stall, she slowly slid the door open. Without opening his eyes, he smiled. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to join me." Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "What took you so long?"

Wrapping her arms around him, she gripped his cheeks in her hands. "Someone didn't let me go to sleep until around three in the morning and it's now only six AM. So, my question is, how could you leave our bed so damned early?" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, not giving him time to answer. Amenable to that course of action, he gently sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nipped at it with his teeth. Moving his mouth along her cheek, he trailed kisses down her neck, and began to nibble. Moaning, she pulled her head away. "Tsk Tsk, you remember a few months ago when we decided to shave your beard after some rather inquisitive questioning by Catherine. What's going to happen if I go into work with more beard burn? She's sure to put three and three together. One, she sees beard burn on my neck and mentions it. I explain it away with a rash excuse, which I don't think she bought by the way. Second, you shave and there is no further sighting of said rash. Third, you come home from your sabbatical and you've grown your beard back, and I show up at work with the rash again."

"You didn't seem to mind last night." He said turning her so that her back was to the wall.

"Last night it wasn't my neck you were marking. Why didn't you shave while you were away, anyway?" She linked her hands around his neck.

"Well… I tried it when I first got there, but it just wasn't the same. I missed our morning sessions, with you smoothing on the shaving cream and sliding the razor over the stubble ever so slowly. So, I decided to let it grow, besides no one there cared whether I had a beard or not.

"I can understand that, but you've been home for over a week now, and you haven't asked me to shave it. Have you decided you'd like to keep it?" She asked this as she snuggled up closer to him, running her hands up and down his back.

"Uh… um… no, I mean there just hasn't been time for me to think about it. Between Keppler, and the return of the miniature killer, I just haven't thought about it. But now, well I wouldn't mind if we returned to our previous morning ritual."

"You know, I bet those girls up at Williams couldn't get enough of the bearded bugman." She laughed. "The ones who took your class probably sat enraptured, and the ones who didn't probably stopped by on the flimsiest of excuses. _'Oh, Dr. Grissom, can you validate parking?'_ or _'Sorry Dr. Grissom, but can I audit your class?'_ and the ever popular _'Dr. Grissom, can you tell me the difference between a cocoon and a chrysalis?'_"

Grissom laughed at Sara's imitation of those imaginary students. "Hardly. The few women who took my course were more interested in the sex life of the swamp mosquito, then in the dubious attractions of their aging professor."

Sara gasped. "There is nothing dubious about your attractions, and I also take exception to you referring to my man as aging. If those women didn't look at you and fall deeply in lust, then the swamp mosquito can have them, because obviously they have no standards."

Grissom smiled into her eyes. "Yes ma'am. Now, about this beard. Are you insisting that we shave it before we enjoy any more of the carnal aspects of our morning routine, or can I proceed with the natural conclusion of this shower?"

"If you are extremely careful, then we can conti…" Before she could finish the sentence he had lifted her up and impaled her on his straining shaft. She gasped and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He dipped his head and sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth, slowly lifting her up and letting her slide back down. She speared her hands into his hair, and moaned. She couldn't let him do all the work, so every time he lifted her, she tightened her inner muscles, milking him as he slid her up. She leaned down and whispered, "Turn around."

He turned, pressing his back to the wall. She reached up and grabbed the edge of the shower, and used the leverage and the strength of her legs to lift herself up and down, taking the pressure of all the work off of him. Before long they were both moaning loudly. Sara felt her body tighten as spasms of pleasure radiated from the point of their joining. Grissom gripped her hard and bore down as he rode out his own release. Sara wrapped her arms around his neck and let her legs loosen, and slid to the floor. Leaning back she looked into his eyes. "Aging my ass." He smiled and hugged her close to him, kissing her neck. Taking a deep breath, she whispered. "And now, we shave the beard."

A few minutes later they were standing in front of the sink. Sara soothed the lather over his face, making sure that every inch of beard was covered. When that was done, she reached over and withdrew the straight razor from its holder. She worked quickly removing each section of beard in one smooth stroke. When he'd first started shaving again he'd used one of the new disposable type razors. At first she would just sit and watch as he shaved, then one day she'd asked if she could do it. He had to admit, that at first he'd been a bit nervous about it, but wanting to show his trust in her, he'd acquiesced to her request. She had been the one to suggest the straight razor, saying that you could get a smoother shave with it, and since they'd switched he hadn't had one single nick. She finished and picked up the warm damp cloth and cleaned up the residual cream. She picked up the dry cloth and patted his skin dry. "Do you want to do the honors, or should I?"

He smiled at her. "You go ahead. Just be gentle." She took down the after shave lotion and splashed it on his cheeks, soothing them with her hands.

"So, what should we do now?" She asked, toying with the edge of the towel he wore.

"Now, with no more worry of beard burn we're going to go back to bed, and I'm going to kiss every inch of your body." And with that, he picked her up and carried her back to bed.

**The End**


End file.
